The sport of golf is an activity which enjoys widespread popularity. The skill level of its participants range from the highly skilled professional to the weekend "duffer". However, it is recognized that no matter what the skill level, clean golf clubs will maximize the potential for the golfer to hit the straightest shot that they are capable of.
Unlike many sports, avid golfers actively engage the game under adverse conditions. The potential for acquiring a build-up of grass and soil on the golf club face is quite significant, even under perfect conditions. Current methods of cleaning the golf club face, such as by using a towel or other such cleaning material are quite incapable of removing debris from the grooves which are in the golf club face. It is these grooves which enable a golfer to accurately control the shot. When these grooves are filled in with debris, the control is thereby significantly diminished, leading to frustrating rounds of golf.
Another commonly seen cleaning method on golf courses is the use of the pointed end of a wooden or plastic tee to physically remove debris from the grooves in the club face. This method is marginally more effective than wiping, but is still quite unsatisfactory.